l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bayushi Kahoku
Bayushi Kahoku was a bushi and magistrate of the Scorpion Clan. Station Kahoku showed as a student an aptitude for archery and law, and he was also trained in yarijutsu. After his gempukku he was appointed as a yoriki to a clan magistrate, and eventually became a magistrate himself. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 57 Secret Technique The secret of the Final Lesson was passed down from one generation to the next, with one man carrying it each time. Kahoku, the Final Student, was the one of his generation. Bayushi Kahoku (Empire at War Boxtext and Flavor) Bayushi Akihiro was his sensei, and with this unique form of fighting he had never been defeated in combat. During the Destroyer War Kahoku was assigned a small unit of troops to protect certain key villages, and he earned a promotion as chief Scorpion Clan Magistrate. He had refused the position of Emerald Magistrate twice. Colonies When Kahoku had learned that he would be deployed to the Colonies, he had spent a month in the thickest jungles of the Mantis lands in heavy armor, simply to acclimate himself to the environment. In 1198, during his explorations there, Kahoku found the tower of Boyoh, Age of Exploration, Part 1, by Shawn Carman a khadi. 2012 Kotei: The Age of Exploration Cultists Weeks later, Kahoku was trailing the headquarters of a motley group of warriors that had been making regular trips to the tower. All these mercenaries bore a painted common symbol and the iconography of the tower Kahoku had discovered seemed to be replicated there throughout the long-term bivouac. The Age of Exploration, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, and Robert Denton Map of the Northern Colonies In 1198 Yoritomo Aranai found a map of the Northern Colonies. She made a few poor quality copies to sell to the Scorpion, who were desperate to see what was in them. Kahoku studied one of the copies. Map of the Northern Colonies (Gate of Chaos flavor and picture) Threats to the Empire Kahoku returned to Rokugan and formed part of a group of Emerald Magistrates that faced several threats of the Empire, alongside Yoritomo Minori, Ikoma Natsu and Sutigu. Led by First Magistrate Doji Hakuseki they found the location of a Temple of Fudo in the deepest portions of the Spine of the World Mountains, where the range divided the Crane holdings into two. The monks had been slaughtered by the Dark Naga, and they confronted these creatures. Hakuseki was killed by the enemey leader, who in turn was struck down by Akodo Kano, who had been following the group at a distance. In the temple they found the Writings of Fudo, a series of accounts that detailed P'an Ku's interefence in the history of the Empire. In a secret chamber they found the Heart of Fudo, a powerful artifact. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the Heart of Fudo, a nemuranai which contained a portion of the mad dragon P'an Ku, was presented to the Imperial Court. Asahina Nanae reported that one of her magistrates, Tamori Yayu, would study it, to understand how to stop its influence, or communicate with it. The Imperial Advisor Moru was outraged by the Jade Champion, and blamed her for the newly revealed dealings of the Asahina with the Fudoist. The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko revealed her presence, and alongside Nanae performed a ritual to diminish the effects of the Heart upon those in attendance. Moru's outburst was a side effect of the Heart. Mitsuko advised to take the Heart immediately to the Second City, as the way to deal with P'an Ku's madness. Gates of Chaos, Part 3, by Seth Mason See also * Bayushi Kahoku/Meta External Links * Bayushi Kahoku (Empire at War) * Bayushi Kahoku Exp (Second City) * Bayushi Kahoku Exp2 (Coils of Madness) Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Magistrates